Super 17
Super 17 is a fusion of Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17 that appears as an antagonist in the Dragon Ball Series. Games *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2 *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission *Dragon Ball Legends *Dragon Ball: Devolution Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi Moveset *Android Barrier *Pump Up *Full Power Energy Ball *Hell's Storm *Shocking Death Ball Character Illustration A powerful foe that appears in Dragonball GT, the ultimate android, created by the merging of Android 17 and a new Android 17 that was formed in Hell.. Once defeated by Goku and sent to HFIL, Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero, both brilliant scientists, created a new version of Android 17 in HFIL, which combined with Android 18's twin brother. He is the ultimate android, a combination of android and machine mutant. With the tough body of a machine mutant, he has a special energy absorption system that allows him to absorb any of his opponent's energy-based attacks. As a result of absorbing even Super Saiyan 4 Goku's attacks, Super 17 raised his own power tremendously and put a tough fight against Goku, who nearly gave up. However, Super 17 was only able to absorb an opponents energy while standing ready, a major weakness. Realizing that he was completely undefended in this stance, Goku and Android 18 combined their attack and defeated him. Super 17's favorite moves include the powerful Shocking Death Ball and Lightning Shower Rain attacks. He has high defensive powers, the ability to absorb energy, as well as the ability to use a Barrier technique, making him a tough opponent who rarely leaves himself open to attack. The original Android 17's personality does not show through this form, and he has no reservations about doing harm to others. However, he does pull his punches when attacking Android 18, leading us to believe there are still some faint familial recognition there. Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Moveset *Android Barrier *Pump Up *Full Power Energy Wave *Hell's Storm *Shocking Death Ball Story Levels Ultimate Android *Ultimate Android! The Two 17s Fuse *The Power of Super 17 *Super 17 Attacks *Impenetrable Defense Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Moveset *Android Barrier *Pump Up *Full Power Energy Wave *Hell's Storm *Shocking Death Ball Levels Dragon History *Ultimate Android Mission 100 *The Professor's Masterpiece *Great Traveler *Galactic Army Corps Dragon Ball Heroes Super Attacks Base *Blitz Hell Ball Android Absorbed *Blitz Hell Ball Cell Absorbed *Blitz Hell Ball Android 18 Absorbed *Hell Lightning Cutter Dragon Ball: Xenoverse Moveset *Drain Field *Flash Bomber *Thunder Eraser *Hyper Drain *Shocking Death Ball *Energy Field Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Moveset *Thunder Eraser *Flash Bomber *Drain Field *Charged Ki Wave *Full Power Energy Wave *Shocking Death Ball *Break Strike Super Soul *Now it's my turn. Parallel Quests *Super 17, the Ultimate Android (1) (Level 66, HP: 19,799) **Drain Field **Flash Bomber **Thunder Eraser **Shocking Death Ball **Energy Field *Super 17, the Ultimate Android (2) (Level 72, HP: 20,304) **Drain Field **Flash Bomber **Thunder Eraser **Shocking Death Ball **Energy Field *Universe 6 in a Fix! (Level 65, HP: 38,477) **Thunder Eraser **Flash Bomber **Drain Field **Rage Saucer **Full Power Energy Wave **Shocking Death Ball **Break Strike *The Zero Mortal Plan (Level 80, HP: 45,697) **Rage Saucer **Thunder Eraser **Drain Charge **Drain Field **Shocking Energy Ball **Energy Field *Advent of the Mighty God Zamasu! (Level 82, HP: 46,660) **Thunder Eraser **Flash Bomber **Bloody Sauce **Hyper Drain **Shocking Death Ball **Energy Field *Extreme Battle with Android 13! (Level 83, HP: 21,504) **Thunder Eraser **Flash Bomber **Drain Field **Charged Ki Wave **Full Power Energy Wave **Shocking Death Ball **Break Strike *The Battle for Earth (Level 99, HP: 24,375) **Thunder Eraser **Flash Bomber **Drain Field **Charged Ki Wave **Full Power Energy Wave **Shocking Death Ball **Break Strike Expert Missions *The Devil Born from the Dragon Balls (Level 50, HP: 13,081) **Drain Field **Flash Bomber **Thunder Eraser **Hyper Drain **Shocking Death Ball **Energy Field *A History of Mixed Battles! (Level 75, HP: 21,000) **Drain Field **Flash Bomber **Thunder Eraser **Hyper Drain **Shocking Death Ball **Energy Field Raid Quests *The Ultimate Android Evolved! **Brainwash Attack **Flash Bomber **Thunder Eraser **Brainwash Attack **Gigantic Ki Blast **Shocking Death Ball **Energy Field Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Super Attacks *Hell's Storm *Shocking Death Ball Passive Skills *Concealed Mechanism *Dark Ambition *Invasion Ambitions *Nightmarish Mechanism Dragon Ball Legends Super Attacks *Flash Bomber *Shocking Death Ball Special Arts *Energy Absorption Main Abilities *This ends now! Unique Abilities *Dr. Myuu's Absorption Equipment *Growing Energy Cards *DBL16-13S Dragon Ball: Devolution Stats *Power: 6 *Speed: 6 *Energy: 6 Gallery Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Website - Super 17.jpg|Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Website Profile Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Card - SH2-48.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Card SH2-48 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Card - HG9-58.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Card HG9-58 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Card - HGD5-54.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Card HGD5-54 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Super 17.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Super 17 (Android Absorbed).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon - Android Absorbed Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Super 17 (Cell Absorbed).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon - Cell Absorbed Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Super 17 (Android 18 Absorbed).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon - Android 18 Absorbed Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Super 17 (Normal) 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Super 17 (Normal) 1 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Super 17 (Normal) 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Super 17 (Normal) 2 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Super 17 (Normal) 3.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Super 17 (Normal) 3 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Super 17 (Android Absorbed) 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Super 17 (Android Absorbed) 1 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Super 17 (Android Absorbed) 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Super 17 (Android Absorbed) 2 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Super 17 (Cell Absorbed).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Super 17 (Cell Absorbed) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Super 17 (Android 18 Absorbed).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Super 17 (Android 18 Absorbed) Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) Category:Absorption (Character) Users Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:Cyborgs Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fusions